The Hummels
by darecrisp
Summary: Les Hummel sont une famille unie et soudée. Pourtant, un élément inattendu va venir perturber ce petit bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma toute première fiction sur le fameux couple Klaine. Soyez indulgent ! (l'idée principale est reprise de la série The Fosters)_

* * *

"Les enfants, descendez maintenant ou vous allez être en retard en cours!"

**PDV Burt**

Chaque matin, Burt Hummel criait la même chose confortablement installé devant la table de la cuisine en prenant le petit-déjeuner fait par sa femme, Lily, avant de partir au travail. Elle était agent de police et devait se rendre au commissariat tôt le matin. Alors, elle préparait le café pour son mari et les pancakes pour toute sa famille. Elle remplissait la table de boissons, de boites de céréales et de tout ce qui pouvait être utile (serviettes, couverts...)

Après que Burt se soit servi trois du café et supplié ses enfants de le rejoindre,un jeune homme de grande taille décida enfin de montrer le bout de son nez et descendit les escaliers pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il portait un jean moulant, une chemise blanche qui dessinait son torse et des bottes à lacets en cuir marron qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses cheveux avaient été très longuement travaillés et étaient tenus en arrière avec une tonne de laque. Tout dans son apparence montrait qu'il prenait soin de lui. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il embrassa son père sur la joue et se servit un pancake et du jus d'orange.

« - Où sont ton frère et ta sœur ? Dit Burt, ignorant la marque d'affection.

- Bonjour à toi aussi! J'ai très bien dormi, merci !Ironisa le garçon. Je ne sais pas, sûrement encore en train de se préparer... Dit-il, indifférent.

- Bonjour mon fils! Sourit-il. On va être en retard si ça continue. Lydia, Tyler dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-il en montant les escaliers pour aller les chercher. »

**PDV Kurt**

Pendant ce temps, Kurt Hummel prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en envoyant des messages à son petit-ami. Kurt était gay et il l'assumait. Il sortait avec Josh depuis maintenant six mois et était très heureux. Il ne savait pas si cette relation allait durer, il l'espérait vraiment, mais il profitait de chaque instant à ses côtés. Il était amoureux de ce garçon depuis le premier regard, les premières paroles échangées... Il était fou de ce grand blond aux yeux bleus. Il en avait des frissons rien qu'en pensant à son magnifique regard. Et puis ses lèvres, ses doigts, son corps. Kurt était dingue de Josh.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son père lui demandant de monter dans la voiture. Il prit son sac et sa veste kaki en vitesse et se dirigea vers le 4x4 de son père. Il monta à l'arrière vu que Tyler en avait profité pour prendre sa place à l'avant. Il ne fit aucune remarque. Son père démarra la voiture en direction de l'école. Pendant le trajet, Kurt reçu un nouveau message de Josh.

**Josh**

Je t'attends devant le lycée :) Tu m'as manqué pendant le week-end

**Kurt**

D'accord ! Je suis en route, j'arrive dans 5 minutes. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué

**Josh**

A tout de suite alors :) Je t'aime bébé

**Kurt**

Moi aussi

Kurt était devenu tout rouge en lisant le message de Josh. Il adorait quand il lui disait « je t'aime », cela le rendait heureux et embellissait ces journées. Il avait hâte d'arriver au lycée pour enfin le voir, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et le tenir dans ses bras.

**PDV Burt**

Burt déposa les enfants devant le lycée McKinley et partit en direction de son rendez-vous. M. Smith l'avait appelé hier soir pour lui dire qu'il souhaitait le voir le lendemain matin.

Les Hummel étaient devenus, en quelque sorte, une famille d'accueil depuis que Burt et Lily avaient décidé d'adopter les jumeaux Lydia et Tyler à l'âge de 5 ans. Ils avaient accueilli de nombreux enfants, tous différents les uns des autres, pendant plusieurs années mais depuis ils avaient arrêté à cause du manque de temps et des conséquences que cela avait sur leur famille. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus vraiment de Kurt, Lydia et Tyler. Ils ne les voyaient pas grandir et s'étaient aperçu que leurs enfants n'étaient pas vraiment heureux.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment du bureau de M. Smith, Burt se gara sur le parking et se dirigea à l'accueil. Après avoir vérifié dans son agenda, la secrétaire lui proposa d'aller patienter dans la salle d'attente et en profita pour appeler son patron afin de le prévenir que son rendez-vous était là. Burt s'installa sur une chaise en plastique et prit le premier magazine qu'il vit. Il le feuilleta sans vraiment prendre connaissance de son contenu. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : qu'est-ce que M. Smith lui voulait ?

**PDV Kurt**

Après avoir dit au revoir à son père, Kurt prit son téléphone et appela Josh pour tenter de le retrouver dans cette foule d'élèves. Une, deux, trois sonneries et il décrocha.

« - Kurt, où es-tu ? Hurla Josh, à cause du brouhaha causé par les élèves.

- Je suis devant le lycée mais rejoins-moi tu-sais-où, d'accord ?

- D'accord, à tout de suite ! »

Kurt raccrocha et se précipita vers l'endroit, leur jardin secret. Il passa devant le stade de foot et arriva, enfin, derrière les gradins. C'était un coin sombre et sale mais ils s'en fichaient car c'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient se retrouver rien que tous les deux. Personne ne les dérangeait.

Kurt entendit des bruits de pas précipités et reconnu tout de suite la posture de son petit-copain. Il se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement pendant, ce qui lui parut, une éternité. Il reprit sa respiration mais ne se détacha pas du corps chaleureux de Josh. Il se sentait tellement bien et en sécurité contre lui.

« Bonjour mon cœur ! Murmura Josh à l'oreille de Kurt. »

Entendre la voix suave de son compagnon lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait des frissons partout dans le corps.

« - Hey ! Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je me suis tellement ennuyé sans toi. Tu aurais dû venir !

- Tu sais que je voulais mais mon père en a décidé autrement...

- Oui...Dit, tristement, Josh

- La prochaine fois, d'accord ? Sourit Kurt. »

Kurt n'attendit pas la réponse, l'embrassa sur la joue et se blottit contre ce magnifique corps. Josh était déçu mais il le garda pour lui. Il aurait aimé présenter l'amour de sa vie à toute sa famille, mais il avait l'impression que Kurt n'en avait pas envie. Kurt sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait Josh et ce regard dans le vide ne le trompait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Kurt. »

Josh sorti de ses pensées dès qu'il entendit la voix aiguë de Kurt.

« Rien du tout. Tout va bien ! Répondit-il. »

Il ne voulait pas que ses inquiétudes engendrent une dispute ou un malaise entre eux. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus océans de Kurt et ne put empêcher ses mots de sortir.

« Tu es magnifique, Kurt ! »

Le concerné ne put se retenir de rougir et de sourire en entendant le compliment. Il embrassa sauvagement son petit-ami et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand il mit fin au baiser. Ils reprirent leurs esprits quand la cloche sonna, ce qui annonça le début des cours et une magnifique journée aux côtés de son amour.

**PDV Burt**

Burt attendait depuis maintenant _trente_minutes dans la salle d'attente. Il commençait à perdre patience. Tout d'un coup, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, barbe grisonnante, costume noir arriva en furie dans la pièce. C'était M. Smith. Enfin, pensa Burt.

« - Bonjour M. Hummel. Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard mais il fallait que je lui parle avant que vous le voyez !

- Bonjour. » Il lui serra fermement la main et le suivit jusque dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'avait voulu dire M. Smith mais il ne s'inquiéta pas.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! Proposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Demanda Burt avant de s'asseoir dans le confortable fauteuil en cuir, en face de l'homme.

- Le centre pour jeunes en difficulté m'a appelé hier en me disant qu'un jeune garçon de 17 ans s'était fait tabassé alors qu'il se rendait à la cafétéria. Il n'a rien de grave, enfin juste quelques éraflures et un œil au beurre noir mais ils ont peur que cela recommence et que ce soit bien plus grave. Ils m'ont donc demandé de lui trouver une famille pour l'accueillir. Bien sûr, j'ai...

- Vous avez pensé aux Hummel ! Coupa Burt. Nous avons pourtant été clairs ! Ma femme et moi ne voulons plus accueillir d'enfants, qu'ils soient en difficultés ou pas. On a déjà assez eu de problèmes comme ça. Vous vous souvenez de Louis ? S'énerva-t-il

- Oui, bien sûr mais ce n'est pas pareil. Louis était dangereux mais ce garçon est différent. Votre famille est idéale pour lui, insista M. Smith.

- Vous nous aviez dit la même chose pour lui et vous savez très bien comment ça s'est terminé. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque. Je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité ! Hurla Burt.

- Je comprends M. Hummel. Attendez-moi, je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Burt était en colère. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. M. Smith savait très bien que les Hummel avaient arrêté tout ça, mais il insistait encore. Burt voulait quitter le bureau mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Où était parti M. Smith ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur M. Smith. L'homme s'écarta pour laisser entrer la personne derrière lui. Burt l'analysa de bas en haut. Le jeune homme n'était pas très grand. Ses boucles noires semblaient soyeuses et douces tandis que son regard était sombre et sa blessure à l'œil le rendait encore plus angoissant. Il portait un slim noir troué aux genoux, un tee-shirt noir délavé, une veste en cuir pas toute jeune à en juger par la fermeture éclair cassée et les différents morceaux de cuir manquants. Pourtant, Burt ne ressentait rien de méchant à son égard.

Pendant cette analyse, le garçon n'avait pas baissé la garde. Il dressait fièrement la tête et regardait l'homme en face de lui sans broncher.

« - M. Hummel, je vous présente Blaine Anderson ! Annonça l'homme »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Le prochain chapitre ne va pas tarder ! Bisous. Laurine !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! Me revoilà :)_**

**_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos magnifiques reviews, pour les favoris, les follows, les avis sur twitter! Ça me fait super plaisir et me donne envie de continuer 3_**

**_Je remercie aussi Vanessa pour relire et corriger quelques trucs de ma fic!_**

**_Remarques : Pour vous donner une petite idée de la tête des personnages, Blaine ressemble à Darren, barbe de 3 jours, cheveux sans gels.. Josh c'est plutôt le magnifique et séduisant Simon Baker et Lily ce serait plutôt Amy Adams!_**

**_Je vous laisse avec le 2ème chapitre. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_« M. Hummel, je vous présente Blaine Anderson ! Annonça l'homme »_

**PDV Burt**

Burt prit brusquement le bras de M. Smith et l'emmena en dehors du bureau pour pouvoir lui parler sans que Blaine n'entende. Malheureusement, les murs étaient très fins et les voix graves des deux hommes passaient au travers.

« - Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot ou quoi ? J'ai été très clair pourtant ! Cria Burt, malgré lui.

- Ne vous énervez pas ! Je vais vous expliquer. »

M. Smith lui expliqua en détails les raisons du transfert de Blaine dans ce centre, ainsi qu'un bref résumé de son passé. Burt l'écouta, inattentif. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'était pas parti quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Pourtant, il repensait au regard du garçon. Ce regard qui dévoilait une facette différente de son attitude. Il y avait vu de la colère, de l'agressivité, de la rage ainsi que de la tristesse. Burt avait ressenti de la compassion pour ce gamin. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir derrière cette apparence de 'badboy' ? Le père de famille était intrigué.

« C'est d'accord ! S'exclama Burt. »

M. Smith fut coupé dans son long discours. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris.

« - Comment ça ? Hésita-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord pour héberger ce gosse ! Reformula Burt.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui ! J'ai bien réfléchi et Blaine peut venir chez nous. Je fais peut-être une bêtise mais ce garçon m'intrigue. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui. Le vrai lui.

- D'accord. Allons le rejoindre alors ! Sourit l'homme. »

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce. Blaine était affalé sur le fauteuil en cuir, les pieds posés sur le bureau. Il avait, bien sûr, tout entendu mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste avoir un bon lit pour dormir et de la bonne nourriture. Il n'avait pas mangé de vrais repas depuis des années.

M. Smith marcha jusqu'à Blaine et lui expliqua où il allait vivre et avec qui. Blaine ne porta pas d'intérêt aux explications de l'homme au costume et fixa Burt. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le père de famille avait changé d'avis. Mais il s'en moquait. Il se leva soudainement et replaça sa veste en cuir correctement.

« On y va. Ordonna Blaine. »

Il voulait partir d'ici. Il était fatigué de s'être levé aussi tôt et surtout d'entendre M. Smith jacasser. Il n'avait qu'une envie être seul.

**PDV Kurt**

L'heure du déjeuner sonna au lycée McKinley. Kurt sortit de son horrible cours de mathématique et se précipita en direction de son casier pour y déposer son sac. Il avait hâte de retrouver Josh et lui raconter sa matinée. Celle-ci avait été longue et ennuyante. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas eu cours ensemble et attendaient avec impatience midi.

Le châtain marcha d'un pas décidé vers son casier quand il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles. Il se retourna et vit son meilleur ami au milieu du couloir, s'avancer vers lui. Il était toujours habillé de la même façon un jean large, un tee-shirt blanc, des baskets à moitié trouées et le blouson de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

« Kurt, attends-moi ! »

Le footballeur courut pour le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient tous les deux le même âge mais étaient très différents. L'un aimait le football, les nanas, le rock, les motos, les jeux vidéo et l'autre aimait la mode, les comédies musicales, le romantisme, Broadway. Pourtant, ils étaient amis depuis l'âge de 10 ans et avaient toujours été très proches. Kurt ne lui avait pas caché son homosexualité et il l'avait très bien accepté.

« - Hey Noah ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kurt.

- Rien, juste dire bonjour ! Répondit-il

- Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps.

- Ah… Kurtie doit rejoindre son petit Joshie, c'est ça ?! Rigola Noah.

- Arrêtes avec ces surnoms ! Tu sais très bien que ça m'agace. Et oui, je vais le voir donc si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller !

- Ok… Je vais manger avec Sam, pas grave… On se voit plus tard, hein ? Demanda-t-il, déçu. »

Kurt partit en vitesse sans dire quoique ce soit, laissant Puck en plan dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas arriver trop en retard pour pouvoir passer assez de temps avec Josh. Arrivé dans la cafétéria, il le chercha puis l'aperçu, plus beau que jamais, assis à une table en train de regarder son portable, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas reçu d'appels ou de messages. Kurt avança tout doucement derrière lui et le surpris en entourant son corps de ses bras, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et lui murmurant un petit 'hey beau gosse !' à l'oreille. Josh sursauta et ricana à l'idiotie de son compagnon. Le blond le plaça sur ses genoux de façon à ce que leurs visages soient face à face. Il en profita pour admirer Kurt. Ses yeux bleus remplis d'amour, sa peau blanche qui semblait se briser rien qu'au toucher, ses fines lèvres qu'il aimait goûter et ses doux cheveux où il adorait passer sa main. Ils étaient dans leurs bulles, loin des problèmes, du bruit. Après ce long moment de contemplation, le blond posa sa main sur la joue de Kurt et la caressa du bout des doigts. Leurs lèvres étaient très proches. Leurs respirations ne faisaient plus qu'une. La tension sexuelle avait atteint son summum. Kurt voulait tellement l'embrasser mais il était trop pudique pour le faire devant autant de monde. Il se leva soudainement, faisant reculer le visage de Josh pris par surprise, attrapa sa main et l'emmena de force dans un endroit plus au calme. Le blond aux yeux bleus se demanda où il pouvait bien l'entraîner. Il reconnut très vite le lieu et rigola en voyant Kurt se précipiter vers leur petit coin. Le châtain attrapa le blond par les hanches et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, se collant à lui. Josh n'eut le temps de réagir. Kurt passa ses mains dans le cou du blond, caressa ses doux cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne répondit pas de suite au baiser, étant surpris par l'initiative du garçon mais se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Kurt passa une main sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami et caressa son torse musclé. Il aimait sentir ses pectoraux. Il en était dingue. Josh frissonna en sentant ses doigts explorer son torse et il approfondit le baiser en entrant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Des gémissements, des mots incompréhensibles, des 'Kurt', des 'Josh' fusillaient. Ils se sentaient tellement bien. Tous les deux. Seuls. Rien ne pouvait les perturber.

« - Kurt... supplia Josh, ayant réussi à se détacher des lèvres de son petit-copain.

- Hum ? Demanda Kurt, laissant de petits et doux baisers dans le cou de Josh.

- On doit aller en cours, mon cœur !

- J'veux pas... Marmonna-t-il, toujours occupé à embrasser la mâchoire et le cou de son compagnon.

- Ohhh mon dieu ! Gémit Josh, après que Kurt est trouvé un de ses points sensibles. »

Il prit sur lui et l'écarta pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, gardant leurs fronts collés.

« - Moi non plus ! Mais tu sais comment sont mes parents. S'ils découvrent que j'ai séché les cours, ils me priveront de sorties et on ne pourra plus se voir en dehors des cours, déclara le blond.

- Mouais, bon d'accord... On y va ! Souffla Kurt. »

Josh déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, maintenant enflées, du châtain. Ils se rhabillèrent, se recoiffèrent puis se dirigèrent main dans la main à leur cours commun le français.

**PDV Burt/Blaine**

Burt gara le 4x4 devant le garage de l'immense maison des Hummel et descendit pour prendre la seule valise de Blaine. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et avait regardé par la fenêtre durant tout le voyage. Il ne bougea pas. Burt monta le chemin qui menait à la maison, le bagage en main. Il se rendit compte que Blaine n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était resté sur le siège, tête baissé.

« Tu viens, gamin ? Demanda Burt. »

Blaine tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme dehors et se décida, enfin, à sortir de cette voiture. Il suivit le père de famille qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. Ils entrèrent dans le hall. Burt posa son manteau et fit signe à Blaine de lui donner le sien. Le garçon ne broncha pas et lui tendit. Burt lui fit une rapide visite des lieux. Il commença par le rez-de-chaussée la grande cuisine et son immense îlot central, le salon puis ils montèrent à l'étage. Il lui expliqua à qui appartenaient les différentes chambres et lui montra la sienne ou plutôt la leur.

« Voici ta chambre ! Enfin votre chambre. Nous n'en avons pas d'autres donc tu vas devoir la partager avec mon fils, Kurt. Il a le même âge que toi et il est très gentil, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Sourit Burt. »

Blaine grogna aux paroles du père de famille. Il ne voulait pas d'un colocataire. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Sans rien dire, il descendit à grande vitesse les escaliers, sortit de la demeure et commença à marcher dans le quartier. Burt cria pour savoir où il partait aussi vite mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Le bouclé se promena dans le quartier et en profita pour réfléchir. Il marcha et découvrit un petit parc abandonné pour enfants. Il s'assit sur le siège de la balançoire et réfléchit. Il en avait marre d'être balader de famille en famille. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux de nouveau ? Il l'avait été quand sa mère était encore de ce monde. Elle lui avait enseigné tout un tas de choses, comme jouer du piano, faire les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat, prendre de magnifiques photos... Elle lui a appris à vivre, tout simplement. C'était il y a maintenant 10 ans et il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Ces moments simples et joyeux avec sa merveilleuse mère avait été les meilleurs. Elle lui manquait tellement. Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues du bouclé mais celui-ci les essuya et pensa à autre chose.

**PDV Kurt **

Il était dix-sept heures et Kurt avait fini les cours pour la journée. Lily Hummel avait terminé son travail et était donc venu récupérer ses enfants. Lydia arriva, suivit par Tyler et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Il ne manquait plus que Kurt. Celui-ci était toujours à son casier, discutant avec Josh. Il reçut un message de Lydia lui disant que leur mère était là. Il prit ses affaires, embrassa tendrement son petit-ami et partit rapidement sur le parking du lycée.

15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez eux et virent Burt assis sur son fauteuil, regardant une chaîne de télévision sportive. Kurt savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il se dirigea vers son père et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-il. »

Burt se leva et éteignit la télévision. Il demanda à toute sa famille de l'écouter. Lily commençait à paniquer et s'installa sur le canapé.

« Euh... Vous savez, j'ai eu rendez-vous avec M. Smith ce matin et... » Il expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. L'attente, le centre des jeunes en difficultés, puis il en vint à parler de Blaine. Il avait redouté ce moment depuis qu'il avait dit 'oui' à M. Smith. Comment allait réagir sa femme ? Et ses enfants ? Burt n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences. Sa famille était sous le choc.

« - C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, merde ! S'énerva Lily, surprenant Burt.

- Je suis désolé... Ne t'énerve pas, chérie ! Murmura-t-il

- Ne pas m'énerver ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ! On est une famille et on doit se concerter avant de prendre des décisions. Nous étions d'accord sur le fait de ne plus accueillir d'ados dans notre maison. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête. Il est hors de question qu'on héberge ce garçon, tu m'entends ? Je ne le veux pas dans notre maison, cria Lily. »

Un faible raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans l'entrée du salon. Tous se retournèrent et firent surpris de voir le jeune bouclé, planté dans le hall, les mains dans les poches. Il avait tout entendu.

* * *

**_Ne me tuez pas pour Jurt (Josh + Kurt) et aussi Lily ! Il faut bien un peu d'actions quand même haha :)_**

**_En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'oubliez pas la review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_**

**_A bientôt, Laurine._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 3 :)_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me donne quelques idées et ça me motive donc n'hésitez pas :D Merci aussi à Vanessa pour la correction 3_**

**_LALALAL: _**_Hey! Merci :) Alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment cette fiction va finir mais j'ai quelques idées! J'aime beaucoup le couple Burt/Carole mais mon histoire n'est pas du tout en rapport avec Glee.. J'ai quand même pris quelques personnages de la série mais ils n'ont rien avoir avec Glee! Tu verras dans le chapitre 4 que Burt n'a pas du tout le même métier que dans Glee! Cela peut être un peu bizarre mais je trouve que ça change un peu des autres fics.. C'est vrai que Blaine n'a pas vraiment parlé dans le prochain chapitre mais pour moi, c'est un personnage très pensif et observateur. Il a aussi ce côté bad boy mais on sait tous que quelqu'un de bien se cache derrière cette apparence :) Je n'aime pas vraiment Josh non plus mais il est gentil et aime beaucoup Kurt. Il le rend heureux! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Klaine sera bientôt présent :) Encore merci pour ta review qui m'a donné quelques idées donc merci beaucoup :) Bisous !_

**_Britt: _**_Coucou! Merci beaucoup :) Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu dis ! J'essaye justement qu'elle soit originale et différente des autres :)_

**_KlainelovesForever: _**_Vanessa ! Merci pour tout! Je suis contente que tu aimes, ça me fait super plaisir :) Bisous!_

**_Oiselu: _**_Hey :) Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable 3 Et bien tu vas le savoir en lisant ce chapitre haha :)_

**_Guest: _**_Oh merci beaucoup :) Il se peut bien qu'il se passe des choses dans cette chambre !_

**_carole97400: _**_Coucou! Merci beaucoup :) Haha c'est vrai que ça va faire bouger un peu les choses entre les deux mais le Klaine n'arrivera pas tout de suite (ou jamais) ! Non je rigole ! Il arrivera mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand!_

**_Merci pour tout et bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

_Un faible raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans l'entrée du salon. Tous se retournèrent et firent surpris de voir le jeune bouclé, planté dans le hall, les mains dans les poches. Il avait tout entendu._

**PDV Blaine/Burt**

Lily s'arrêta net de crier. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir et surtout qu'il entende ce qu'elle avait dit. Mal à l'aise, elle s'assit sur le canapé et contempla ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Blaine. Burt s'approcha du garçon.

« - Où t'étais, gamin ?

- Juste prendre l'air, murmura le bouclé

- Ok, mais préviens-moi la prochaine fois ! » Sourit l'homme. « Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Tu sais, elle est juste énervée contre moi. »

Blaine savait très bien que c'était faux. Il n'était pas idiot, cependant il comprenait Mme Hummel.

Qui voudrait accueillir un gamin sortant d'un centre pour jeunes en difficulté, s'étant, en plus, fait agresser et ayant un look pareil ?

C'était la même chose dans chaque famille et ça ne changerait jamais. Il monta à l'étage, alla dans 'sa chambre' et prit sa valise. Peu importe où il partait, il devait y aller. Le bouclé ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison avec cette femme qui ne le supportait pas et qu'il l'avait jugé sans le connaître vraiment. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de l'insulter. Malgré son allure de Bad boy, il n'aimait pas insulter les gens, surtout les adultes, les parents. Alors, il dégringola les escaliers et attrapa la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il était en train de sortir quand il entendit Burt l'appeler.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? » Cria-t-il

Le brun ne répondit pas. C'est bien simple, il ne savait pas où aller. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de famille. Personne. Il lâcha la poignée, laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et avança doucement dans le salon.

« Ma femme et moi discuterons tranquillement pour voir si nous te gardons à la maison mais pendant ce temps, tu restes dormir ici, d'accord ?! » Sourit Burt.

Blaine hocha la tête.

« Approche que je te présente la famille Hummel ! »

Blaine suivit Burt et fit la connaissance des membres de la famille. Il faisait bonne figure mais au fond de lui il s'en fichait complètement de connaître ces personnes. Il restait dans cette maison parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années. Revivre cet enfer. Ce cauchemar. Pourquoi repensait-il à ça ? Il devait rester fort. Il ferma fermement les yeux et quand il les ouvrit, ces pensées avaient disparu.

« Alors, voici les jumeaux Tyler et Lydia ! Nous les avons adoptés à l'âge de 5 ans mais cela ne change rien à l'amour que nous avons pour eux. Ce sont nos enfants. »

Les jumeaux sourirent et dirent 'salut' en même temps. En réponse, Blaine hocha la tête de haut en bas. Burt s'approcha ensuite de sa femme qui était toujours assise sur le canapé, tête baissée et toujours énervée.

« Ma femme, Lily ! » Elle leva la tête et sourit timidement à Blaine.

Celui-ci ne la regardait pas et fixait le tableau de famille sur le mur derrière elle. Il observa les différentes personnes présentes et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus brillants et au sourire plein de joie. Il fut directement attiré par ce visage pur.

Burt ne remarqua pas l'absence de Blaine et se dirigea donc vers la dernière personne dans la pièce.

« Et voici, Kurt, notre autre fils ! C'est avec lui que tu vas partager la chambre.

Il sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête en direction du fameux Kurt. Il reconnut immédiatement le jeune garçon du tableau et un énorme sourire apparu sur son visage. Le bouclé fut, bien évidemment, attirée par ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il l'observa avec un regard plein de désir. Son parfait visage qui paraissait tellement doux, son torse caché par une chemise qui mettait en valeur ses pectoraux, ses longues et fines jambes enfermées dans un jean moulant. Il leva la tête et regarda ses lèvres. Quel goût pouvaient-elles avoir ?

« Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette maison » pensa-t-il. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se lécha les lèvres tel un prédateur.

**PDV Kurt**

Kurt ne remarqua pas que Blaine le dévisager. Son cerveau était resté bloquer aux paroles de son père.

« - Quoi ?! Sortit Kurt, d'un coup.

- Blaine va dormir dans ta chambre. J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, lança Burt

- Mais-

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais'... Il utilisera ton canapé-lit, ce sera plus pratique.

- Mh... »

Kurt céda à son père. Quand Burt avait décidé quelque chose, personne ne pouvait le contredire. Il était tellement énervé contre lui. Il aimait beaucoup son père mais ce soir, il le détestait. Pourquoi devait-il partager sa chambre avec _ce _gars ? Il ne pourra plus recevoir d'amis sans qu'il soit dans les parages. Pire, il n'aura plus du tout de moments intimes avec Joshua. Kurt ne pouvait pas y croire. Il allait se réveiller et tout cela aurait été un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, quand il sortit de ses pensées, il le vit, _ce_ gars, assis sur le canapé regardant son portable. Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Il devait se défouler, sortir cette rage qu'il avait en lui depuis cette annonce. Le châtain se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Il voulait entendre la voix de son petit-ami. Il n'y avait que cela qui le détendait. Alors, il prit son portable et l'appela.

« - Salut mon cœur ! » Murmura Josh. A ses mots, Kurt cru perdre pied. Il aimait tellement quand il lui donnait des petits surnoms.

- Je t'aime tellement ! Qu'est-ce que tu me manques, c'est fou...

- Moi aussi mon amour ! C'est moi ou tu deviens accro à mon corps de rêve ?! Dit-il avec une voix séduisante.

- Je le suis déjà ! Avoua Kurt, ne pouvant se retenir de rire.

- Je sais, je suis irrésistible » plaisanta-t-il. « Je suis tellement fou de toi, Kurt ! »

Josh était assis sur son lit remplis de livres et de feuilles de cours. Il écarta ses affaires et s'allongea de tout son long, la tête enfoncée dans son coussin et le regard fixait sur le plafond.

« - Que me vaut donc cet appel ?

- Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis tout à toi, chéri!

- Mh... Intéressant ! » Sourit Kurt, en imaginant son petit-ami couché dans son lit, habillé d'un simple caleçon et le torse nu. Il devait enlever cette image de son cerveau sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir. Il se rappela alors la raison de cet appel : le nouveau. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Kurt n'avait même pas retenu son prénom.

- Kurt ? …. Kurt, t'es toujours là ?

- Euh oui, oui... désolé !

- Dis-moi pas que tu fais ce à quoi je pense ?!

- Mais non, sale pervers ! » Rigola le châtain. « J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à quelque chose. » Kurt ne voulait pas déranger Joshua avec ses histoires.

« Avoues que tu pensais à mon corps, mon beau torse musclé, mes magnifiques fesses. Bon, pour ce qui est des fesses, tu me bats haut la main. » chuchota Josh en rigolant.

Kurt éclata de rire. En parlant comme ça, le blond savait que son petit-ami réagirait ainsi et entendre ce magnifique rire le rendait heureux.

« Tu es fou ! Je ne pensais pas qu'à ça. » Ils sourirent tous les deux, l'un parce qu'il se remettait à peine de son fou-rire et l'autre parce qu'il avait eu raison sur un point.

« Et quelle est cette autre chose ? Demanda Josh. »

Kurt lui expliqua toute l'histoire, depuis son arrivée chez lui à la discussion avec son père. Il était fou de rage. Josh, lui, écoutait attentivement puis attendit qu'il est fini pour pouvoir parler.

« - Ne t'énerves pas ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous parler, tu sais. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas te mater !

- Mais ça va pas, toi ! Je suis sûr que c'est un gros homophobe. Bref, je m'en fiche de lui. Je ne veux pas partager ma chambre avec un gars comme ça.

- Viens chez moi, alors ! Proposa Josh, en sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas possible.

- J'aimerais tellement mon amour, mais tu sais que mes parents ne seront pas d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Se plaignit-il.

- Ne te prends pas la tête pour ce gars. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait rester chez toi pendant des années. Ce ne sera qu'une nuit.

- Tu as raison, je prendrai sur moi. Merci !

- Mais avec plaisir, mon cœur ! Sourit bêtement Josh. »

Kurt se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce à lui. Il avait oublié, pendant un instant, les problèmes de cette soirée.

« - A TABLE KURT ! Hurla Burt, faisant sursauter le châtain.

- Je crois que ton père t'appelle ! Rigola Josh, ayant entendu la grosse voix à travers le portable.

- Ouais... Ça m'a fait tellement du bien de t'entendre. A demain. Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi ! »

Kurt raccrocha et partit en direction de la salle à manger. Ses parents, Lydia, Tyler, et même Blaine étaient déjà tous installé à table. Comme par hasard, il ne restait plus qu'une place et celle-ci se trouvait à côté de Blaine. Il s'assit donc sur cette chaise et se servit une part du plat qu'avait fait sa mère.

Une forte tension régna pendant toute la durée du dîner. Lydia et Tyler mangeaient comme s'ils faisaient un concours de celui qui irait le plus vite. Sa mère était un peu moins énervée mais ne disait rien. Son père avait la tête dans son assiette et appréciait le repas, tellement qu'il en reprit trois fois. Kurt, ayant fini son assiette, se leva et prit ses couverts pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Burt redressa sa tête quand il entendit son fils se précipiter dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois du souper.

« - N'oublie pas de mettre des draps, une couette et des oreillers sur le canapé-lit !

- Euh ouais. répliqua-t-il. »

Il monta dans sa chambre et commença à faire le lit pour Blaine. Il était en train de réarranger le tout quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« C'est bon, Papa, j'ai fini ! S'agaça-t-il »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grincement de porte. Il se retourna, inquiet, et fut surpris de voir Blaine à l'entrée de sa chambre, un sourire charmeur et un regard envoûtant, rivés sur lui.

« - Oh... Euh... Désolé, je croyais que c'était mon père... » hésita Kurt, mal à l'aise.

Blaine ne répondit rien, toujours penché contre la porte d'entrée et admirant le garçon qui était dos à lui. « Putain mais c'est quoi ce cul ?! » pensa-t-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha doucement de Kurt. Celui-ci était en train de faire de la place dans son placard pour les affaires du bouclé. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras entourer son ventre, deux mains caresser son torse et une bouche embrassé sa nuque. Il se retourna précipitamment et poussa fortement Blaine loin de lui.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla Kurt, extrêmement choqué.

- Je suis sûr que tu as aimé ça, beauté ! Sourit Blaine, s'approchant du corps de son colocataire.

- Ne m'approche pas et surtout ne me touche pas, cria-t-il

- Allez, ne fais pas ta prude. Juste un coup d'un soir. Je suis certain que tu en as autant envie que moi, suggéra le bouclé en admirant le corps de son colocataire.

- Mais va te faire foutre, sale con ! »

Kurt partit en courant dans sa salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment il avait pu oser le toucher, l'embrasser ? Quel con ! Kurt s'éclaboussa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer. Il n'avait pas vu ça venir. Lui qui croyait que ce gars était un pur hétéro. Il s'était bien trompé. Le châtain ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre et voir cet abruti le mater ou le baiser du regard. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il n'allait quand même pas dormir dans la baignoire. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Au fond de lui, il n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il dorme. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le bouclé était allongé dans son lit, portant comme seul habit un caleçon. Dés qu'il entendit les bruits venant de la salle de bain, Blaine tourna la tête vers Kurt et sourit. Le fils Hummel sentit le regard du brun sur lui mais n'y fit pas attention. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et juste dormir.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça dans la salle de bain, tu sais ! Déclara Blaine.

- Faire quoi ? Grogna Kurt.

- Te branler. J'aurais pu t'aider, beauté ! »

Kurt était abasourdi. Ce gars le dégoûtait tellement. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans son jeu mais cela le démangeait. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. « J'étais juste en train de vomir tellement tu me répugnes. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout venant d'un gars comme toi. »

Blaine fut surpris par la réponse mais apprécia cette soudaine audace de sa part. Il ne répliqua pas et posa de nouveau son attention sur son portable.

Kurt était fier d'avoir fait taire cet abruti. Il commença à enlever sa chemise quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller devant ce crétin donc il prit son pyjama et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans son lit, sous sa couette. Il allait éteindre sa lampe de chevet quand Blaine se mit à parler.

« - Sinon, t'aurais pas une clope ? J'ai pas fumé depuis 2 jours et j'en peux plus.

- Non, grogna Kurt. »

Blaine souffla. Un grand silence s'était installé dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la lune. Kurt commençait enfin à s'endormir.

« Au fait, j'aime quand tu t'énerves, ça m'excite ! » Déclara Blaine avec une voix sexy.

Kurt ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Ce type l'exaspérait. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une nuit, une toute petite nuit. Blaine continua son discours.

« - Et puis, ton cul me rend dingue. Tout ton corps en fait. J'aimerais-

- Bon, tu la fermes, je veux dormir ! Coupa Kurt, énervé et gêné par les 'compliments' de son colocataire.

- Ok, beauté. Si tu veux me rejoindre, il n'y a pas de soucis ! » rigola-t-il.

Kurt ne voulait qu'une chose : que ses parents prennent la bonne décision et que ce type parte loin, très loin d'ici.

* * *

**_Alors, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, surtout la partie avec Blaine et Kurt.. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !_**

**_Est-ce que Blaine va rester chez les Hummels? Va-t-il aller dans une autre famille? Voulez-vous que Tyler et Lydia apparaissent plus dans l'histoire ou pas? _**

**_Laissez-moi des reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, cela peut m'aider :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, me revoilà ! Ça y est, les vacances sont finies... J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 4 :) Il est long par rapport aux autres! Et c'est l'un de mes préférés pour l'instant haha!**_

**_Merci pour les quelques reviews et les lecteurs anonymes :) 3 Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Klainer-Madison: _**_Hey coucou :) Non, j'ai jamais essayé le RP, mais j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour m'y mettre... La mère Hummel n'est pas super méchante en vrai mais bon pour l'instant je ne l'aime pas non plus ! Pourquoi les jumeaux? Ils n'ont rien fait justement mdr je les trouve marrant, enfin j'essaye de les rendre drôle mais pour l'instant ils n'ont pas vraiment de présence dans l'histoire. Ça viendra peut-être au fur et à mesure :) Merci pour toutes tes idées haha ça me fait réfléchir mdr ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup 3 Ça__ me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Bisous et à la prochaine :D 333_

**_jememj: _**_Coucou! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux en ce qui concerne le personnage de Blaine, il est plutôt dur.. J'espère que j'y arrive bien ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à plus 3_

* * *

_Kurt ne voulait qu'une chose : que ses parents prennent la bonne décision et que ce type parte loin, très loin d'ici._

_Jitterbug Jitterbug Jitterbug Jitterbug_

_You put the boom-boom into my heart__  
__You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts__  
__Jitterbug into my brain__  
__Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same__  
__But something's bugging you__  
__Something ain't right__  
__My best friend told me what you did last night__  
__Left me sleepin' in my bed__  
__I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead._

_Wake me up before you go-go __  
__Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo__  
__Wake me up before you go-go__  
__I don't want to miss it when you hit that high__  
__Wake me up before you go-go__  
__'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo__  
__Wake me up before you go-go__  
__Take me dancing tonight__  
__I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)_

Kurt se réveilla doucement et tendit le bras pour attraper son portable afin d'arrêter ce foutu réveil.

« Éteins-moi cette merde, putain ! » se plaignit Blaine, la tête sous l'oreiller.

Kurt grogna et émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Blaine était toujours là, dans son canapé-lit, avec cette désagréable façon de parler. Alors après avoir éteint l'alarme, il prit ses habits et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain afin de se préparer pour le lycée. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette chambre avec ce gars qui le matait sans cesse.

Blaine n'était pas quelqu'un de matinal. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant trois heures du matin et il le ressentait. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir et ne pouvant plus respirer sous son oreiller et sa couette, il se redressa sur son lit et étira ses muscles, faisant craquer son dos. Puis, il entendit l'eau de la douche coulé et s'imagina le corps nu et mouillé de Kurt. Son sublime postérieur, son torse dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau, ses cheveux trempés et désordonnés, son sexe... Il aurait voulu le rejoindre mais la porte était fermée à double tour, malheureusement. L'eau arrêta de couler, le ramenant sur terre, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Blaine tourna la tête et fut agréablement surpris par la vision qu'il eut.

« Ce gars est vraiment sexy » pensa-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Kurt portait un jean bleu valorisant son fessier, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste militaire avec des piques argentés sur les épaules. Il avait aussi des lunettes de vue qui lui donnait un air intelligent et extrêmement séduisant.

« Wahou t'es vraiment sexy, beauté! » s'exclama Blaine.

Kurt roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi avait-il cette réaction alors que le compliment venait de Blaine ? Rougissements de malheurs ! C'est vrai que ça faisait toujours du bien de recevoir des compliments mais venant d'un type aussi vulgaire, ce n'était pas possible. Bien sûr, Kurt devait avouer que Blaine n'était pas mal du tout, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas son genre dragueur, impoli, sûr de lui, se croyant supérieur aux autres... Et puis, pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il aimait Josh. Kurt reprit donc ses esprits.

« Bon, tu vas pas rester en caleçon toute la journée quand même. Alors habille-toi! Ah et puis, ne m'appelle plus 'beauté'. D'ailleurs, ne m'adresse plus la parole, ce sera mieux. » déclara Kurt en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Blaine ne réagit pas au début, trop intéressé par le cul du châtain, puis il se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, le bouclé descendit les escaliers et suivit l'odeur de pancakes et de café. Toute la famille, excepté Lily déjà partit à son travail, était en train de manger et discuter autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Il avança et s'installa sur un tabouret. Burt arrêta sa discussion sur le foot avec Tyler et observa le brun.

« Bonjour gamin ! Bien dormi ? » Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement.

« Alors, les enfants, j'attendais que Blaine soit descendu pour vous parler. On a longtemps discuté avec votre mère hier soir et nous avons pris la décision de le garder. On ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps mais voilà, tu es ici chez toi ! » dit-il en fixant Blaine.

Les jumeaux sourirent et recommencèrent à se goinfrer, quant à Kurt, il devint rouge de colère et serra ses poings.

« Ça veut dire qu'il va rester dans ma chambre ? J'y crois pas. Personne ne me demande mon avis alors que ce gars va dormir dans ma chambre, va se doucher dans ma salle de bain, va me- ». Il se stoppa net quand il réalisa ce qu'il allait dire. « Je veux avoir ma chambre pour moi tout seul ! J'ai besoin d'intimité, papa ! » se reprit-il.

« Je comprends Kurt, mais ta mère et moi avons pris cette décision donc tu l'acceptes. Nous avons pesé le pour et le contre. Et, s'il te plaît, soit un peu plus aimable ! Il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts ! » Burt se tourna vers Blaine. « Et ça te concerne aussi. J'ai entendu Kurt hurler sur toi, hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'espère juste que ce n'était pas trop grave. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, c'est clair ? »

Kurt acquiesa tandis que Blaine était concentré sur son petit-déjeuner.

« Je n'exige pas que vous soyez amis ou quoique soit mais vous allez devoir vivre ensemble donc il faudra vous supporter et prendre sur vous. Kurt, tu conduiras ta sœur, ton frère et Blaine au lycée ! Je dois aller voir M. Smith pour signer quelques papiers et ensuite, j'irais directement au lycée. » ajouta Burt.

Kurt ne cessait de penser à l'incident de la nuit dernière et espérait que Blaine ne le tripoterai plus, ne l'embrasserai plus. Il voulait faire plaisir à son père et ne pas détester le bouclé mais ceci était beaucoup trop difficile. Il allait quand même faire des efforts.

« - Parce que Blaine va en cours dans notre lycée ? Demanda Kurt, surpris.

- Bien sûr ! Où veux-tu qu'il aille ?! » Rigola Burt. Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était logique.

« D'ailleurs, Blaine, tu viendras me voir en salle des profs et je te présenterai au principal. Il te donnera tes horaires ! Kurt te fera visiter le lycée avant d'aller en cours. » conclut-il. Blaine hocha la tête.

« - Mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi ! J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ce... de lui, hésita le châtain.

- Tu verras Joshua plus tard ! » Répliqua Burt.

Blaine leva la tête à l'énonciation du prénom et fronça les sourcils. « C'est qui celui-là ? » se demanda-t-il.

« - C'est pas ça, 'pa ! Je pensais aller m'entraîner pour mon concours. Tu sais très bien que c'est important pour moi et je veux le réussir, s'exclama Kurt.

- Je sais mais tu pourras le faire plus tard. Tu montres juste les lieux principaux. Cela ne va pas prendre une éternité quand même !

- D'accord » mentit-il. Kurt n'allait sûrement pas faire le guide pour ce type. « Qu'il se démerde tout seul ! » pensa-t-il. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, bien plus importantes. Burt le cru et continua de boire son café.

Blaine n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était descendu. Il observait la famille et se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie avec sa mère et un père. Le bouclé n'avait pas connu son père, étant parti avant que sa mère accouche, trop lâche pour s'occuper de son enfant. Blaine avait eu une magnifique enfance mais au fond de lui, il aurait aimé avoir un modèle paternel. Voir Burt Hummel prendre soin de ses enfants et de lui-même, lui rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais connu cela de la part d'un homme et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il respectait Burt parce qu'il l'avait accepté sans le juger. C'est en parti pour ça qu'il se sentait bien dans cette famille.

« Bon tu viens ? » Blaine se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la cuisine et son visage se tourna vers la magnifique voix. Kurt était devant la porte d'entrée et semblait agacer d'avoir attendu. Blaine sourit, pris son sac et se dirigea vers Kurt.

« J'arrive beauté ! » Kurt ne le supportait plus du tout. Il l'attrapa fermement par la manche de sa veste en cuir et le plaqua contre le mur.

« - Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Kurt, K.U.R.T ! » s'écria-t-il.

Blaine aimait bien l'appeler comme ça. Il avait un sourire malicieux et profita de cette position pour amener ses mains sur les hanches du châtain et le coller à lui. Kurt se recula immédiatement.

« Ne me touche plus. Tu me dégoûtes ! J'ai fait un effort et je n'ai rien dit à mon père sur ce qu'il sait passé hier soir mais si tu continues à me faire chier, ça va très mal se passer. Tu fais le malin mais tu n'es personne ici ! » menaça-t-il. « Alors maintenant tu montes dans cette voiture et on va en cours. »

Kurt ferma la porte de la maison et monta dans sa voiture. Il conduit jusqu'au lycée en espérant que Blaine ait compris le message et cesse de l'embêter.

* * *

« A ce soir, Kurt ! Crièrent les jumeaux en descendant de la voiture.

- Ouais, mais ne soyez pas en retard parce que je n'attendrai pas ! » répondit Kurt, de mauvais humeur.

Blaine resta planté devant la voiture, émerveillé par le paysage et le grand bâtiment. Anchor Beach Community Charter School est une immense école accueillant collégiens et lycéens, située au bord de l'océan. Blaine n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi beau. Il s'imaginait déjà sécher les cours et venir faire bronzette sur la plage. Kurt serait avec lui et ils iraient se baigner nus dans l'océan, prenant du bon temps. Oui, Blaine était obsédé par ce gars. Il le voulait et il l'aurait. Le brun tourna la tête et découvrit un colossal portail en fer forgé ouvert sur une gigantesque cour embellie par quelques plantes et arbres. Il distingua dans la foule d'élèves, un garçon, une cigarette à la bouche, avec une coiffure un peu bizarre, un gros blouson rouge et blanc. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis maintenant trois jours, il voulait arrêter mais sentir cette odeur ne pouvait que lui donnait envie. Alors, il se décida à lui demander et ce gars à la crête lui donna sans rechigner. Plutôt sympa comme type. Il fuma donc sa cigarette en prenant le temps de l'apprécier. Quand il eut finit, il aperçut Kurt se lever d'un banc, son regard concentré sur son portable. Le châtain marchait à grande vitesse en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment. Alors, sans hésiter, Blaine courut le rejoindre. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autres et puis, le châtain devait lui montrer les lieux. C'était une bonne excuse pour le suivre.

Après quelques bousculades et passage forcé dans tout ce monde, il rattrapa Kurt qui était en train de prendre des affaires dans son casier.

« - Arrête de me suivre ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Je te suivrai partout où tu iras ! » Susurra Blaine à l'oreille du châtain avec un sourire charmeur.

Kurt se surprit à rire. Quel abruti ! Le brun n'était peut-être pas simplement agaçant et vulgaire. Il avait peut-être d'autres facettes cachées, même si Kurt le trouvait toujours énervant. Il claqua la porte de son casier et se retourna pour se retrouver en face du brun. Il y découvrit de grands yeux brillants d'une magnifique couleur noisette mélangeant bleu-vert et miel avec de longs cils recourbés. Ses sourcils étaient touffus en accent circonflexe. Le brun avait un piercing à l'arcade, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il descendit son regard sur son large et robuste nez, puis il continua son chemin vers ses fines lèvres d'un rouge vif. C'était la première fois que Kurt examinait en détail son visage et il devait admettre que Blaine était beau. Bien sûr, il n'y a rien de mal à dire qu'un garçon est charmant. Il trouve son meilleur ami très beau aussi. C'est la même chose, non ? Peut-être que s'il aurait été célibataire, il aurait pu craquer pour cette belle gueule mais maintenant qu'il le connaissait un peu plus, il n'aurait pas supporté sortir avec ce gars. Kurt était tellement mieux avec un garçon comme Josh. Calme, posé, gentil, drôle, généreux, beau... Toutes ces qualités l'avait fait tombé sous son charme.

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il observait Blaine depuis quelques secondes déjà et que celui-ci avait un immense sourire. « Waouh quel sourire ! » pensa-t-il.

« Tu apprécies la vue ? » Murmura Blaine.

Kurt devint rouge et baissa son regard vers le sol. Blaine avait raison.

« - Non, je réfléchissais, mentit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Ouais ! » Blaine savait très bien que Kurt mentait. « T'es pas censé me faire la visite ? Même si je m'en fous totalement, mais bon... » se plaignit-il. « Ou alors, on peut aller sur la plage, rien que toi et moi ! Dit-il en attrapant fermement les hanches de Kurt, le bloquant contre les casiers et collant son corps à celui du châtain et lui caressant le torse.

- Bon, stop ! » Dit Kurt, en s'échappant difficilement de l'étreinte. « Tu sais quoi ?! Propose ça à un autre gars, je suis sûr qu'il sera très content. Moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. A ce soir ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se fondre dans la foule.

- Vas-y, je m'en fous ! » Cria Blaine, un peu déçu, en direction de Kurt qui était déjà loin pour l'entendre. Il s'aperçut que quelques élèves le dévisageaient alors il fit son regard sombre et menaçant qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre dans ces moments-là et cela marchait à tous les coups. Blaine décida de faire cette visite lui-même. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire en attendant le père de Kurt.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna et un troupeau d'élèves se ruèrent dans les salles de classe. Blaine poussa quelques personnes qui s'étaient mises dans son passage et il arriva, enfin, dans un couloir vide et silencieux. Pas si silencieux que ça puisqu'il crut entendre une mélodie au loin. Sûrement le raffut des élèves qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il continua son chemin mais plus, il avançait, plus la musique était proche. Quelqu'un était en train de jouer du piano. Il s'approcha rapidement et entendit une voix masculine pure et douce commencer à chanter. Cette voix était merveilleuse et elle s'adaptait tout à fait à la chanson.

_Making my way downtown_

(Me frayant un chemin en centre ville)

_Walking fast_

(Marchant rapidement)

_Faces passed_

(Des visages sont passés)

_And I'm home bound_

(Et je suis presque à la maison)

Il était sous le charme. Le brun se surprit à penser que le garçon avait un vrai talent en ce qui concerne le piano. Mais qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette voix ?

_Staring blankly ahead_

(Regardant fixement devant moi dans le vide)

_Just making my way_

(Me frayant simplement un chemin)

_Making my way_

(Me frayant un chemin)

_Through the crowd_

(A travers la foule)

Il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait la musique.

_And I need you_

(Et j'ai besoin de toi)

_And I miss you_

(Et tu me manques)

_And now I wonder..._

(Et maintenant je me demande...)

Il s'arrêta devant une porte grise entre-ouverte.

_If I could fall_

(Si je pouvais tomber)

_Into the sky_

(Dans le ciel)

_Do you think time_

(Penses-tu que le temps)

_Would pass me by_

(Passerait encore)

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

(Car tu sais que je voudrais marcher)

_A thousand miles_

(Sur mille miles)

_If I could_

(Si je pouvais)

_Just see you_

(Simplement te voir)

_Tonight_

(Ce soir)

Il n'en revenait pas. Cette magnifique voix appartenait à Kurt Hummel. Et il jouait du piano. « Il est vraiment parfait ! » pensa Blaine.

_It's always times like these_

(C'est toujours à des moments comme ça)

_When I think of you_

(Que je pense à toi)

_And I wonder_

(Et que je me demande)

_If you ever think of me_

(S'il t'arrive de penser à moi)

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

(Car tout est si faux)

_And I don't belong_

(Et je n'y adhère pas)

_Living in your_

(Vivant dans tes)

_Precious memories_

(Souvenirs précieux)

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et fut surpris de voir un gars, assit sur une table, regardant Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres. « C'est qui ce con ?! » se demanda Blaine. Le blond pris la chanson en route et Kurt le laissa chanter la partie suivante.

_'Cause I need you_

(Car j'ai besoin de toi)

_And I miss you_

(Et tu me manques)

_And now I wonder..._

(Et maintenant je me demande...)

Les deux amoureux chantèrent le refrain ensemble. Blaine remarqua qu'ils étaient super complices et avoua que leurs voix s'accordaient merveilleusement bien.

_If I could fall_

(Si je pouvais tomber)

_Into the sky_

(Dans le ciel)

_Do you think time_

(Penses-tu que le temps)

_Would pass me by_

(Passerait encore)

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

(Car tu sais que je voudrais marcher)

_A thousand miles_

(Sur mille miles)

_If I could_

(Si je pouvais)

_Just see you_

(Simplement te voir)

_Tonight_

(Ce soir)

Kurt continua la chanson en regardant son petit-ami dans les yeux. Il était heureux.

_And I, I_

(Et je, je)

_Don't want to let you know_

(Ne veux pas te laisser savoir)

_I, I_

(Que je, je)

_Drown in your memory_

(Me suis noyée dans tes souvenirs)

_I, I_

(Je, je)

_Don't want to let this go_

(Ne veux pas laisser tout cela partir)

_I, I_

(Je, je)

_Don't..._

(Ne...)

_Making my way downtown_

(Me frayant un chemin en centre ville)

_Walking fast_

(Marchant rapidement)

_Faces passed_

(Des visages sont passés)

_And I'm home bound_

(Et je suis presque à la maison)

_Staring blankly ahead_

(Regardant fixement devant moi dans le vide)

_Just making my way_

(Me frayant simplement un chemin)

_Making my way_

(Me frayant un chemin)

_Through the crowd_

(A travers la foule)

_And I still need you_

(Et j'ai encore besoin de toi)

_And I still miss you_

(Et tu me manques encore)

_And now I wonder..._

(Et maintenant je me demande...)

Kurt reprit doucement la fin de la chanson, se concentrant sur les touches du piano. Blaine trouvait cette version tellement meilleure que l'originale.

_If I could fall_

(Si je pouvais tomber)

_Into the sky_

(Dans le ciel)

_Do you think time_

(Penses-tu que le temps)

_Would pass me by_

(Passerait encore)

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

(Car tu sais que je voudrais marcher)

_A thousand miles_

(Sur mille miles)

_If I could_

(Si je pouvais)

_Just see you_

(Simplement te voir)

… _Tonight_

(Ce soir)

Le châtain avait murmuré le dernier mot. Il joua les dernières notes d'une manière tellement parfaite que Blaine en eu des frissons. Ce dernier se concentra sur la personne qui s'était maintenant rapproché de Kurt et il fit dégoûter quand il les vit s'embrasser.

« Donc, Kurt a un petit-ami. » réalisa-t-il. Cela allait être plus compliqué qu'il n'y pensait. Mais il n'avait pas peur de ce blondinet. « Il a l'air tellement naïf qu'il ne remarquera même pas quand Kurt couchera avec moi ! » imagina le brun.

« Blaine ?! »

Celui-ci ne bougea pas et scruta le 'magnifique petit couple', en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant comment Kurt pouvait être avec un type comme ça.

« Blaine Anderson ?! » Cria joyeusement une personne s'étant approché un peu plus de lui.

Le bouclé réalisa que quelqu'un criait son prénom. Qui pouvait l'appeler, alors qu'il n'y avait personne à part lui, Kurt et l'autre ? Et puis, il ne connaissait personne par ici. Il tourna la tête en entendant les pas derrière lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il mit sa main devant la bouche.

Il était sous le choc.

* * *

_**Alors, qui est cette personne? Une fille? Un garçon? Un ex?**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_

_**Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :) Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas!**_

_**La chanson est "A Thousand Miles" de Vanessa Carlton :)**_

_**(Je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais le prochain chapitre parce qu'il n'est même pas commencé.. J'ai été chargé à cause de la rentrée mais je vais essayer d'écrire ce week-end pour le publier la semaine prochaine! Je ne promets rien. Désolé!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour! Je suis tellement désolé pour ce gros gros retard... Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps à cause des cours, des devoirs qui m'ont occuper pendant tous les week-ends (je ne suis pas sortie depuis 4 semaines, je n'en peux plus...) MAIS VAUT MIEUX TARD QUE JAMAIS !**_

_**Enfin, voici le chapitre 5, tout beau, tout neuf :)) Je me suis dépêchée de le finir pour pouvoir le publier le plus vite possible! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à ma beta pour la relecture et les corrections :)**_

* * *

_**diarenna **__: bravo, tu avais raison :) mdrrrrrr ça aurait pu être un ex mais non... (pas maintenant !) oulah je donne des spoilers.. merde ^^ merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :)) bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre !_

**_fandelavi : _**_oui gros suspens mais voici (ENFIN) le nouveau chapitre :) bisous :*_

_**haribodragibus :**__ la suite est ENFIN arrivée :) merci beaucoup, c'est adorable !_

_**carole97400 :**__ salut! alors oui, Blaine commence à apprécier beaucoup cette famille, surtout Burt! Il a du mal avec Lily mais cela va bientôt changer.. enfin un petit peu! HAHAHAHAAH tu vas voir que Kurt commence vraiment à flancher et les deux se rapprochent beaucoup mais je ne dis plus rien mdrr ! Pour la personne, ce n'est pas ça mais c'est super que tu es essayé de trouver :)) j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ! ET NON JE NE VOUS OUBLIE PAS! 3_

_**liz54210 :**__ oui, j'adore cette série et j'ai eu cette idée avec Klaine ! J'espère qu'il y aura une saison 2 :)_

_**klainer-madison :**__ coucou toi :)) mdrrrrr sale folle ;) et bien tu avais la bonne réponse dans tous ces prénoms haha ! c'est sûr que j'aime pas ce couple mais c'était mignon, non? :/ mdrrrr je ne dirais rien, mais très bonne idée pour Blaine et Puck :) JE KIFFE TES REVIEWS ! MERCI :) Bisous :*_

* * *

_Le bouclé réalisa que quelqu'un criait son prénom. Qui pouvait l'appeler, alors qu'il n'y avait personne à part lui, Kurt et l'autre ? Et puis, il ne connaissait personne par ici. Il tourna la tête en entendant les pas derrière lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il mit sa main devant la bouche._

_Il était sous le choc._

* * *

Blaine dévisagea la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle avait un visage d'ange, des yeux verts en amande et des cheveux courts blonds tenus par un bandana bleu marine. La jeune fille était habillé simplement avec une robe à dentelle blanche et des bottines à lacets marrons qui lui arrivait au-dessus de la cheville. La blonde l'observait depuis un moment, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire. Ces yeux. Ce visage.

« - Quinn !

- Eh oui, c'est moi ! Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda-t-elle, en tournant sur elle-même, faisant voler sa robe.

- Mh... Différente mais toujours aussi parfaite ! » Blaine réfléchit un instant. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Oh ben sympa l'accueil... ! » se moqua-t-elle. « Je pourrais te demander la même chose, rigola Quinn. Viens avec moi ! »

Elle prit la main de Blaine et l'emmena loin des couloirs du lycée.

Pendant le petit trajet, le bouclé repensa aux moments passés avec elle. Les bons, les mauvais. Les rires, les pleurs. Les moments de tendresse, les engueulades. Tous ces souvenirs s'accumulèrent dans sa tête. Il ne pensait jamais la revoir, la serrer dans ses bras, la réconforter, la faire sourire... Il se rendit compte que tout ça lui manquait de plus en plus.

Quinn s'arrêta juste avant de marcher sur le sable. Elle enleva ses bottines et ses chaussettes et conseilla à Blaine de faire la même la chose, ce qu'il fit. Elle reprit la marche, tenant toujours la main du bouclé dans la sienne. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille sur la plage.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué Blainey ! S'exclama Quinn, encerclant le corps du brun avec ses petits bras, le serrant fort de peur de le perdre encore une fois.

- Toi aussi Quinnie ! »

Blaine profita de ce moment de tendresse, devenu rare depuis toutes ces années. Il se retira de l'étreinte et posa la question qui trottait depuis un moment dans sa tête.

« - Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce que je vis ici. Tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont changé après que tu sois parti.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ?! J'ai rien d'autres à faire de toute façon ! Dit Blaine, repensant à Kurt qui l'avait lâché pour _ce blond_.

- Y a pas grand-chose à dire... »

Quinn n'avait pas vraiment envie de repenser au passé, aux moments difficiles qu'elle avait traversé. Elle voulait aller de l'avant et ne plus jamais penser à ça. Mais Blaine est son meilleur ami et il a le droit de savoir.

« Ça m'a fait tellement mal de te voir partir je-ne-sais-où et sûrement ne plus jamais te voir. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, j'avais l'impression de ne plus vivre. C'était comme si cette partie heureuse en moi s'était envolée. Je sais, c'est ridicule de dire ça mais c'est ce que je ressentais. Je ne parlais plus, ne mangeais plus. J'étais dans un mauvais état. Je me sentais tellement... seule... J'avais tellement mal... »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Elle ne put les arrêter. Blaine la pris dans ses bras, lui embrassa le front et essuya délicatement les larmes avec son pouce. Quinn se calma contre le corps chaud de Blaine et reprit son histoire.

« Jane venait souvent me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Parfois, elle me présentait ces idiots de parents, pensant que cela changerait quelque chose mais rien. Je ne voulais pas partir d'ici. Elle me répétait tous les jours que tu ne reviendrais pas mais je ne la croyais pas, c'était impossible pour moi. Tu étais... m-mon frère... et ça m'a fait m-mal… de ne plus t'avoir à mes… côtés. »

Le bouclé resserra l'étreinte pour montrer qu'il était à ses côtés, qu'il ne partirait plus.

« Jane m'a présenté Carole. C'était un genre de psychologue. Au début, j'allais aux rendez-vous parce qu'on me forçait mais je ne lui disais rien. Carole me posait un tas de questions qui restaient toujours sans réponses. Un jour, alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un nouveau cadre-photo sur son bureau et celui-ci était posé face à moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fondre en larmes en nous voyant tous les deux... Oh mais attends ! »

Quinn prit son sac et fouilla dedans avec acharnement, enlevant des feuilles abîmées, des cahiers, une vielle trousse, pour enfin mettre la main sur l'objet. Elle ouvrit son portefeuille et admira un instant la photo. Elle la sortit et la donna à Blaine. Il la prit délicatement et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

La photo montrait les deux amis assis contre un arbre dans le jardin du centre. Quinn était allongée entre les jambes de Blaine, elle avait la joue contre son torse et une de ses mains était fermement accroché au tee-shirt du bouclé. Celui-ci avait positionné ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde, la serrant contre lui. Ils étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Paisible et heureux. Blaine n'avait jamais vu cette photo. Il comprit le mal qu'il avait fait – même s'il n'était pas responsable de son départ – à Quinn. Une main douce et fine vint lui caresser la joue, essuyant les quelques larmes et en profitant pour embrasser la joue de Blaine. La blonde n'aimait pas le voir triste alors elle continua son récit.

« Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait exprès parce qu'elle savait que j'allais réagir. Donc on a discuté de toi, de notre amitié pendant la séance. J'ai réussi à dévoiler tout ce que je ressentais. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours mais je suis allée de l'avant. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé et j'ai changé, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Fini la fille avec ces horribles cheveux roses et ces sales guenilles. Je suis beaucoup plus aimable avec les gens, et j'arrive à contrôler mes colères sans ton aide. Ensuite, plus tard, les Fabray m'ont adopté et ça fait maintenant 2 ans que je vis avec eux. Ce sont de très bons parents. »

- Fabray… Quinn Fabray... Ça te va bien ! Rigola Blaine. Je suis content pour toi !

- C'est gentil ! Et sinon, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais dans ce lycée. Tu vis ici ? Allez, raconte ! demanda la blonde, pressée de connaître son histoire

- Pas intéressant, grogna le bouclé, se levant et commençant à marcher le long de l'océan.

- Eh mais c'est pas juste. Vas-y, reviens ici, hobbit ! »

Quinn se leva en vitesse, le rattrapa et marcha à côté du brun. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger avec ses questions, alors elle resta silencieuse et ils continuèrent la petite promenade. Blaine était dans ses pensées. Il était très heureux pour Quinn mais au fond de lui, un peu jaloux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille durant son adolescence ? Maintenant il s'en fichait d'avoir des parents adoptifs ou quoique ce soit, mais il aurait préféré ça que d'être trimbalé de foyers en foyers.

« - Sinon… Tu vas bien ? Hésita Quinn

- Ouais. »

La blonde connaissait très bien Blaine et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire parler aujourd'hui. Ils continuèrent leur petite balade silencieuse sous le soleil éclatant.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'entrée du lycée, Kurt apparu dans leur champ de vision, énervé et essoufflé.

« Putain je te cherche depuis trente minutes, t'étais où ? » cria-t-il, ne laissant pas le temps à Blaine de répondre. « Tu fais déjà chier le premier jour de cours, bravo ! Sinon mon père t'attend dans son bureau, si monsieur veut bien s'y rendre ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Oh calme-toi, beauté, je suis là ! Tu peux pas te passer de moi, hein ! Sourit-il, tandis que Quinn rigolait devant son attitude.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, t'es ridicule ! » S'exaspéra Kurt.

Le châtain se calma et aperçu cette jolie blonde prés de Blaine. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu dans le lycée mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Comment connaissait-elle Blaine Anderson ?

« - Salut ! Annonça-t-il en regardant la blonde.

- Euh… Salut ! Sourit-elle.

- Bon je dois aller en cours. Blaine n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

- De quoi ? Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ? Lança Blaine d'un air coquin

- Bon à ce soir !

Kurt partit agacé par le comportement du bouclé. Il ne pensait pas que Blaine soit un mauvais garçon mais parfois, il pouvait être très irritant, énervant et super désagréable.

Les deux amis étaient toujours à la même place, regardant Kurt ou son cul pour l'un des deux. Quinn n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette conversation mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose entre les deux garçons.

« - C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle, curieusement

- Rien du tout. Juste un gars.

- Prend moi pour une conne en plus ! Il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? Et pourquoi il t'a dit 'à ce soir' ?

- Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ! Cria-t-il, s'enfuyant vers le lycée

- Putain mais répond-moi ! S'énerva Quinn. Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi ! »

Quinn resta planté devant la grille du lycée, le regard dans le vide.

* * *

Blaine sortit du bureau du principal, son emploi du temps en main. Il l'examina et chercha le cours qu'il avait à cette heure-ci; espagnol avec un certain monsieur Morrison. Il était plutôt doué dans cette matière donc il décida d'y aller, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix et ne voulant pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour. Il avança dans le couloir vide et calme, recherchant le numéro de la salle.

Après avoir monté et descendu quelques escaliers, il trouva enfin cette salle et y entra brutalement sans frapper.

« - ¡ Por favor Ludivine, escúchame ! S'indigna le professeur, tournant la tête vers le bruit de porte. ¡ Hola ! Tu dois être Blaine Anderson, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, répondit-il se dirigeant vers une place libre au fond de la classe.

- Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Tu vas te mettre à côté de Noah. »

Blaine commença à grogner et chercha le garçon du regard. L'adolescent à crête qu'il avait rencontré ce matin-même lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer que c'était lui. Le brun s'installa donc à ses côtés et sortit ses affaires – une feuille et un stylo – puis examina les gens de sa classe pendant que M. Morrison parlait d'un certain Picasso ou peut-être un autre. Il s'en fichait complètement.

En arrivant il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux personnes qui étaient dans la classe. Il découvrit ainsi que Kurt était là, au deuxième rang assis à côté d'une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à la peau un peu mate. Le châtain suivait attentivement le cours, mordant un stylo et passant de temps en temps une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours aussi bien coiffé. Blaine ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ce gars. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer à autre chose ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas. D'habitude, le bouclé ne restait pas sur la même cible après deux ou trois tentatives.

« - Blaine ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le brun fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Puck qui semblait lui parler depuis un moment.

« - Euh oui, je t'écoute. Tu veux quoi ? Grogna-t-il

- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr ! Tu préfères mater, n'est-ce pas ? Rigola Puck, ayant remarqué vers qui le regard du bouclé se dirigait

- Ça m'occupe ! Tu devrais faire de même Noah ! Sourit-il

- Peut-être... Sinon, le prof veut que chaque duo fasse un exposé sur un peintre espagnol donc je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on se voit pour commencer un peu le devoir.

- S'tu veux. »

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle.

« - Ok, donne-moi ton numéro comme ça je te dis quand on peut se voir. Et mec, appelle-moi Puck, je préfère ! »

Blaine donna donc son numéro et ajouta celui de Puck dans ses contacts. Il rangea ses quelques affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers son casier.

* * *

Kurt s'affala sauvagement sur son lit. _Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, pensa-t-il_. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Malheureusement, il lui restait encore quelques devoirs à faire pour le lendemain avant de pouvoir s'endormir. Il n'avait plus aucun courage mais il le devait s'il ne voulait pas avoir des punitions ou des heures de colle. Il se leva, prit son sac et retourna sur son lit, commençant par les mathématiques.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion sur un problème, il entendit la poignée de la porte tourner et Blaine pénétra dans la chambre, un appareil photo reflex autour de son cou. Kurt ne chercha pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi il avait un appareil comme ceci et se reconcentra sur ses maths.

Blaine s'installa en position assise sur son canapé-lit et s'amusa à prendre quelques photos d'objets qui traînaient dans la pièce.

Il avait toujours été passionné par la photographie. Sa mère l'était aussi et lui avait probablement donné le goût de la photo. Il avait acheté cet appareil lorsqu'il avait pu bénéficier d'une partie de l'héritage de sa mère, et depuis, il ne s'en séparait jamais. Blaine adore prendre des portraits, des paysages, des objets quelconques, des moments de la vie quotidienne en noir et blanc. D'après lui, cela rend les photos beaucoup plus belles, neutres et avec beaucoup plus de charme que celles en couleurs.

Le bouclé examina les photos qu'il a pris et en supprima la moitié, pas très fier de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver d'idées, quelques choses qui puissent lui redonner l'envie de photographier.. Ou quelqu'un. Il se tourna vers Kurt et l'admira pendant un court moment. _Il est vraiment beau, pensa-t-il_. Blaine prit son appareil photo en main et commença à mitrailler le châtain, zoomant sur son visage d'ange, le prenant sous toutes les coutures. L'inspiration était enfin revenue.

Gêné par les flashs et les bruits, Kurt râla et leva la tête vers la source de ce raffut. Il fit ébloui par une forte lumière et ferma précipitamment ses yeux.

« - Non mais ça va pas bien! Cria Kurt

- Ben quoi ? Sourit le brun

- Tu vois pas que tu me fais chier avec ces photos ?! J'aimerais bien bosser !

- Roh ça va ! »

Blaine n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embêter donc il se tut et arrêta de le photographier. De toute façon, il en avait prit assez. Il voulait être plus aimable envers Kurt, avec peut-être une petite idée derrière la tête.

« Tu bosses sur quoi ? » Demanda Blaine.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il posa son appareil sur le sol puis se dirigea vers le lit de Kurt. Le bouclé se fit une place aux côtés du châtain, se collant à lui. Ce dernier ne réagit pas et continua son exercice. Il n'avait même pas le courage de s'énerver contre lui. Plus tôt il finissait ce fichu devoir, plus tôt il pourrait se coucher.

« - Alors… Mh... Un jardin faisant... commença Blaine, tout en continuant à lire dans sa tête.

- Pff... désespéra Kurt, mâchouillant son stylo

- Tu es sur ce problème depuis combien de temps ?

- J'sais pas... Quarante minutes…

- Ok ! Rigola Blaine. Tu aurais pu me demander, beauté !

- Peut-être… murmura le châtain, ne faisant plus attention à ce stupide surnom

- En fait, c'est super simple !

- Parle pour toi !

- Je t'explique mais à une condition... sourit malicieusement le bouclé

- Va te faire foutre ! Répliqua Kurt

- Calme-toi, beauté ! Je voulais que tu m'aides pour une traduction en espagnol, rien d'autre. A quoi tu pensais ? Rigola-t-il, admirant le visage rouge du garçon.

- Oh… Si tu veux ! »

Ainsi, Blaine se retrouva collé à Kurt, un papier de brouillon et le stylo du châtain dans ses mains, lui expliquant les calculs et les astuces. Kurt était content d'avoir un peu d'aide, même si celle-ci venait de Blaine. Il était ravi de découvrir une des nouvelles facettes du garçon. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de changer. Kurt doutait un peu mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Il commençait vraiment à fatiguer mais tentait tant bien que mal d'écouter ce qu'expliquait le brun. Il l'observait attentivement, fixant ses lèvres qui bougeaient en même temps qu'il parlait, regardant ses magnifiques boucles brunes sauvagement coiffées et tombant sur son front. Il posa ensuite son regard sur ses yeux brillants et ses longs cils courbés. Il ne pouvait détourner sa vue de ce visage.

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et que Blaine le regardait, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Les deux visages étaient très prés. Trop prés. Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Blaine lâcha le stylo de sa main droite et la posa délicatement sur la joue pâle de Kurt. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Sûrement dû à la fatigue. Le bouclé en profita pour avancer doucement son visage de celui du garçon. Il posa son autre main dans la nuque du châtain, caressant ses doux cheveux du bout des doigts. Leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un. Kurt ferma les yeux et il sentit les lèvres de Blaine venir chatouiller les siennes. Un frisson traversa son corps. Blaine embrassa légèrement Kurt qui répondit au baiser, surprenant le brun. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, lâchant quelques gémissements. Ils étaient dans une bulle, rien ni personne ne pouvait les déranger. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Kurt reprit doucement ses esprits en ouvrant ses yeux devenus sombres, et se détacha lentement des lèvres de Blaine.

* * *

**_Alors..? ENFIN LE KLISS !_**

**_Je ne savais pas trop comment finir ce chapitre mais je pense que c'est pas mal comme ça :))_**

**_Donnez-moi vos impressions? Content(e)? Comment va réagir Kurt?_**

**_Bisous, bisous :*_**


End file.
